Many systems that process requests from users include multiple processing stages or steps, or multiple applications, that are executed in a sequential order, the results of which are thereafter published or reported to users. If a later processing stage or step (e.g., secondary processing) experiences a delay, or requires more time for processing a message than an earlier stage (e.g., primary processing), the later processing stage (e.g., secondary processing, or downstream processing) becomes a bottleneck in the overall processing system. The bottleneck may delay the speed with which the primary processing is reported/published to users. In a system where users desire primary processing to be performed and completed/reported as soon as possible, e.g., in real-time or near-real time, e.g., as close to the rate at which incoming requests are received, a bottleneck in the secondary processing may cause primary processing results to be inaccurate and may cause the secondary processing to become unnecessary.
More particularly, an electronic data transaction processing system may receive requests to transact from users via a communications network and may process those requests against other such received requests in order to facilitate transactions among users. Such systems may use data generators to publish and transmit electronic messages via the communications network to those users who submit requests to the data transaction processing system, these messages being reflective of the status of the processing of the received requests. In systems which receive a high volume of transaction requests, and thereby process a high volume of transactions, the processing of a given transaction request may result in a significant number of transactions being processed and correspondingly result in generation and transmission of a significant number of messages reflective thereof. These result messages, which reflect the status and effect of the transaction requests, are then provided to the users over a communications network. As users place more transaction requests, the volume of data being communicated back to the users increases as well, increasing the burden on the communication infrastructure and supporting resources that are used to generate and transmit the communications. During peak volume times, the data transaction processing system cannot process/respond to transaction requests at the rate of incoming transaction requests. The result messages begin to lag the request messages, and may no longer be able to represent accurate or actionable information, because the request messages may not account for newly received request messages. Not only does the information published by the data transaction processing system become inaccurate (e.g., if a user tries to perform an action based on the information, the action cannot be performed), the secondary processing or downstream processing of older request messages becomes wasteful and unnecessary.